


Sound Blast

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack I guess?, Long flashback thing, M/M, Mini break-up?, big fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are acting weird around each other, and Sam is left to figure it out and get them to back to normal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Blast

“Cas! Turn the damn music off already!” Dean had just walked into the main area of the bunker, to find Cas listening to the same music he's been listening to for days. On repeat, non-stop and as loud as was physically possible for the laptop speakers, and then some more with angelic help. Sam had already woken up and was drinking coffee, reading, while - to Dean's annoyance - listening to the music happily as well.

Gabe was just lying across some chairs with his head in Sam's lap, eating some chocolate as tiny pieces littered the floor and Sam himself. He had been talking about some video he filmed online, involving two girls and a cup or something. Dean didn't hear much else, more focused on getting Cas to finally turn the damn music - if you could even call it that - off after almost a whole week of the torture.

“Oh, come on Dean! It's really not all that bad, just let him listen to it if he wants. You always listen to your rock music!” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, acting as if Cas was the only one who played loud music. Telling Cas to turn the music down or off would be like telling Dean to throw out all of his own music; neither scenario would end well.

Of course, Dean just settled for grumbling as Cas perked up, one of his favourite songs beginning to play on Sam's laptop. It was also a favourite of Gabe's, urging him to jump on the tables and sing along loudly, almost yelling the lyrics as he danced.

Seeing the reactions of the trio towards the horrid music only served to worsen the older hunter's grumpy mood. Sam had stopped reading to laugh at how outrageous the dance moves of his boyfriend were, yet immediately losing the smile as he saw Dean stalk off to the rooms. It prompted him to go see if he was okay, which he did, to find him lying face first on his bed, pillow over his head.

“Hey, uh... Dean? You okay there?” Sam tried to communicate with him, but only received a few muffled sounds and a loud groaning sound, mixed with something similar to a yell. Sighing, Sam left Dean to himself and decided to go see if Cas would be willing to turn down the music, or just let the speakers play at half the volume they were now. He had hoped Cas wouldn't let Dean suffer so much anymore, yet he should've also realised Cas isn't too easy to persuade when it comes to something or someone he loves a lot.

“Sam, you can tell Dean for me that if he can't appreciate the drop of this bass, then I'll just have to drop him back into Hell.” Cas stated weirdly calm, as if he was just asking Sam if they could get guinea pigs. He always said no, even if Gabe had also started asking. Then again, if he said no to Gabe, he had to make a bunch of sweets to stop his sulking... And when he sulked, he didn't want to cuddle at night, so Sam had to fix it so he could have his little archangel cuddle buddy. He disliked sleeping alone now, after spending so many nights with Gabe.

“Cas, the fuck!?” Sam was surprised at the statement, but putting 'hateful words' with 'annoying/rebellious behaviour', he realised why this was all happening. “Wait a minute... You and Dean are fighting again, aren't you? Is that why you've been playing the music so much?” Cas looked at the ground at the accusation, shuffling his feet, proving Sam to be correct. He rolled his eyes, simultaneously slapping Cas upside the head. There was a small yelp, but it wasn't a particularly hard hit anyway.

Gabe thought adding a snide remark would be a good idea, turning Sam's attention on him. As he was chewed out by the hunter for being rude, Cas had snuck away to find Dean and finally apologise for what happened almost a week ago...

_*Flashback - 5 days before*_

“Castiel! Get your feathery ass in here right fucking now!” Dean was yelling, seeing as his room was covered in what looked like more than 100 photos of him and Cas, all looking pretty recent and maybe even professionally taken. He could see how each photo was taken without the two noticing, but the giant 'I LOVE YOU DEAN' poster was the big tip-off as to who did the collage.

“Yes Dean? What is- oh, you've seen my Valentine's Day gift to you!” He walked in, smiling brightly at the view of his handiwork. Gabe told him people liked getting photos of them with their partner as a gift and Cas really liked the idea, enlisting the help of him and Sam to take the photos. He then got Sam to help print the photos - refilling the ink with his powers when it got close to running out - and then placed them on the walls one by one when the brothers were on a werewolf hunt. Excited, Cas just kept babbling about it to Gabe, who in turn talked about his own little 'surprise' for Sam. They couldn't wait for their hunters to come back.

Until Cas realised Dean wasn't happy about the display, but more pissed than the time he found out Gabe and Sam fucked in the Impala. He backed away slowly, quickly flying away to another part of the bunker, to where Gabe was so he could ask why Dean had been so angry with him over the photos.

Gabe had been 'having fun' with the 'surprise' he had given Sam. It was a human-sized bear with large wings on its back, sparkly gold, and a draw-then-erase body. One side was covered in all the things Gabe loved about Sam, and vice versa. It was incredibly adorable, and so Cas decided instead of interrupting the pair, to try to get back at Dean for getting angry over his show of love. He grabbed Sam's laptop, found a recent playlist of dubstep music and put it at full volume on repeat...

_*End Flashback - back to now*_

“Dean? Um... Are you in there?” Cas hesitantly called after knocking softly on Dean's door. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about this, as he and Dean never had a fight drawn out for this long before. He knew Dean was mad at him for the blasting music, but figuring out how to apologise for said actions was easier said than done, for him at least. Being a socially inept angel did have its downsides, after all.

Deciding to just wait until Dean came out of his room, Cas sat by the door and soon fell asleep. When he woke up, bleary-eyed, it was due to the feel of the heavy blanket draped over him and… Dean? Confused, he attempted to shake Dean awake. He couldn’t understand why he was being nice if he was so angry at Cas.

“Sam, go away! Let me sleep some more…” He mumbled, eyes still closed and pulled the blanket off Cas and more on himself. Rolling his eyes, he resorted to giving Dean a hard shove to the ground, successfully waking him up. After sitting up, groaning while rubbing his head, he glared at the angel. Cas just shrugged, more interested in the reason for the blanket and less about Dean’s sore head.

“I thought you hated me?” Cas tilted his head like a puppy, as he always did, when Dean’s eyes widened and then closed as he laughed loudly. With a muffled ‘shut up!’ coming from Sam’s room, he got his laughter under control, turning towards Cas with a small smile and the love in his eyes that only appeared when he looked towards his boyfriend.

“I was never mad at you, only the awful, _awful_ music and that I never got to explain why I was so angry that day.” Dean chuckled softly, not wanting to annoy Sam again, when Cas’ mouth formed a small ‘oh’ and realisation dawned on him. He had been such an idiot, believing he was the cause of Dean’s rage – even though it sounded like he was – yet he wasn’t. He felt like a fledgling that had finally learned to fly. It was an amazing, almost indescribable feeling to him, and he couldn’t have been happier.

He shifted a little, moving up the wall to avoid sliding further down, and looked at Dean with his intense stare. “Please tell me the reason. I mean, I’m glad it wasn’t me that made you so angry, but I still would like to know what could make you so mad.” Cas stated, hoping it wasn’t too terrible a thing, but he would still listen even if it was.

Dean sighed, wondering if telling Cas would be such a good idea or not. He did say he wasn’t angry at Cas, but the reason was centred around him. Crowley always liked opening his big mouth, talking about rumours and gossip floating around Hell, especially when it came to the Winchesters. Cas was quiet and still, most likely already aware of Dean’s hesitation at this point, he was sure. Looking up from the floor, Dean turned to his angel and gave a weak smile, gesturing towards his room, silently asking if they could talk somewhere more private than on the floor in a hallway. Nodding, Cas stood and helped Dean up, walking into the room, Dean shutting the door behind them.

Both sat on the bed but moved to a more comfortable position, Cas laying his head on Dean’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeat of his hunter. With that, Dean began talking while softly tracing random patterns on Cas’ back. He talked of how Sam had come back to the bunker while he went out for a few beers with Crowley, who had helped when another 2 werewolves showed up to help the injured one. Crowley let him in on the rumours going around Hell, including one about Cas.

According to the demon Crowley talked to, a few other demons believed they saw Cas with another man. They had described the guy as a taller version of Dean, with fairer hair and what sounded like a British accent, when they tried to eavesdrop. It quickly spread like wildfire among the lesser demons, with a few higher-ups hearing about it, one reporting to Crowley. When he heard, he had to tell Dean, since he knew they were dating now and Dean became furious. He knew from the short description and from Cas himself that it was just Balthazar, knowing the Titanic-hating angel was only a brother to Cas, as he had his own girlfriend and had turned down hundreds of men in his years on Earth. Crowley just shrugged, taking another swig of whiskey and continued on about other rumours, Dean zoning out with anger brewing.

On his way back to the bunker, he had run into a group of lower level demons, all talking about the same rumour; the one about Cas. Becoming even more frustrated, telling them it wasn’t true but only receiving doubtful looks in response. Sighing heavily, almost growling, he drove back to the bunker, stomping off to his room before Cas could see him so infuriated.

When he stepped into his room and saw the photo collage and large poster on his wall, he wanted to be happy but his anger won over the happiness. He could only be angry, and he knew that was what gave Cas the misconception of Dean hating him.

Sighing heavily, Dean stopped moving his fingers along Cas’ back, instead resting wrapping his arm around the angel, his hand on his stomach. Cas stayed silent for a moment, unmoving, before shifting slightly to hug Dean’s torso. He was content with the knowledge of not being the true reason of the hunter’s wrath, and felt a little warm and fuzzy feeling that Dean didn’t believe a word from Crowley or the other demons and trusted him so much.

“Hey Dean? Does this mean I don’t have to sleep in another room anymore?” Cas looked up expectantly, pleased when Dean gave a gentle nod and squeezed him tighter. He was happy here, and nothing would ever take his happiness away from him, he thought as he fell asleep again but this time with a large smile across his face.

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you liked it, leave a comment or kudos if you want? Happy reading and see you next fic!


End file.
